h_artfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Spada laser
---- |-|Generale= |-|Obi-Wan Kenobi= |-|Dart Fener= La spada laser (lightsaber in lingua inglese) è l'arma caratteristica di Jedi e di Sith del franchise Guerre stellari. In originale, per la realizzazione delle spade lo si deve al creatore di effetti speciali John Stears. Descrizione |-|IT= "Questa è l'arma dei cavalieri Jedi. Non è goffa o erratica come un fulminatore... è elegante invece, per tempi più civilizzati." (Obi-Wan Kenobi, Guerre stellari) |-|EN= "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster. An elegant weapon... for a more civilized age." (Obi-Wan Kenobi, Star Wars) È composta da un'impugnatura da cui fuoriesce una lama di energia, che può essere impiegata in combattimento per ferire o perforare o per proteggersi da attacchi di Blaster. Spade laser compaiono per la prima volta nel film Guerre stellari e sono state poi riprese in numerosi film, serie tv, libri, fumetti e videogiochi del franchise. La spada laser è considerata uno dei più famosi esempi di concept design e uno degli elementi più riconoscibili e popolari del franchise di Guerre stellari e del cinema in generale. Nelle mani di qualcuno addestrato a impiegare la Forza, una spada laser è uno strumento versatile e potente, tuttavia, in mani inesperte può costituire un pericolo per l'utilizzatore stesso. Solo l'impugnatura infatti ha una massa di entità determinabile e ciò rende difficile giudicare la posizione della lama in modo accurato durante il suo impiego. Inoltre, il rimbalzo all'indietro della lama genera una forza giroscopica che causa instabilità nelle mani dell'utilizzatore. La spada laser è un'arma per il combattimento corpo a corpo, ma può anche essere lanciata per un attacco a distanza e richiamata grazie alla psicocinesi. Ricorrendo alla Forza, un Jedi o Sith può inoltre usare la sua spada laser per deflettere e riflettere gli attacchi di energia in arrivo, come colpi di blaster. Una spada laser è in grado di tagliare quasi ogni materiale ma vi sono alcune eccezioni, come ad esempio un'altra spada laser, e alcuni tipo di corazze e scudi energetici. Il minerale cortosis innesca una reazione nella spada laser che la spegne. Le spade laser possono essere usate anche sott'acqua come visto nella serie Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Una spada laser è composta da un tubo metallico lungo circa 30 centimetri che contiene tutte le componenti base dell'arma, tra cui il cristallo kyber, che ne costituisce il cuore. Premendo il pulsante di attivazione, dall'elsa emerge un fascio di plasma lungo circa un metro, che forma la lama della spada. I Jedi sono incoraggiati a entrare in sintonia con la propria spada laser e la costruzione della propria arma costituisce un rito importante per i giovani apprendisti Jedi. Esistono sette stili principali di combattimento con la spada laser: * Shii-Cho, il più semplice e indicato contro un gran numero di nemici o quando tutto il resto fallisce. * Makashi, elegante, preciso ed efficace in combattimenti contro nemici dotati di spada laser. * Soresu, prevalentemente difensivo. * Ataru, basato sull'attacco, la rapidità e potenza dei colpi e l'uso di acrobazie. * Djem-So, che coniuga un'attenta difesa a una serie di attacchi a ripetizione con colpi poderosi. * Niman, che combina gli stili precedenti in una nuova forma con minor dispendio di energia. * Juyo/Vaapad, che richiede un grande sforzo energetico e di volontà per effettuare attacchi potenti e mosse imprevedibili, ma che porta il suo praticante pericolosamente vicino al Lato Oscuro. I colori delle spade dei Jedi è blu o verde, dovuta al cristallo kyber. Esistono cristalli kyber di altri colori, solo più rari, più spesso reperibili nell'Universo espanso. Nelle lame dei Sith invece la luce è rossa, forma di una corruzione del cristallo kyber grazie al Lato Oscuro della Forza. Esistono svariati tipi di armi, soprattutto nell'Universo espanso, con la stessa funzione di una lama laser. Julius Zimmerman ha disegnato o fatto riferimento alle seguenti spade laser: * Terza spada laser di Obi-Wan Kenobi: Essendo la spada di un Cavaliere Jedi, è riconoscibile dal raggio laser blu. L'elsa è cilindrica, lunga 29.20 cm, in lega di metallo e un solo cristallo kyber, e quando accesa la lama laser è lunga 145 cm. Obi-Wan ne fa uso poichè le prime due le perse (rispettivamente, una quando cadde nel pozzo del reattore durante il duello con Darth Maul quando era Padawan di Qui-Gon Jinn, e l'altra quando gli venne sottratta da Geonosis e mai più recuperata). Per la creazione della spada, l'elsa fu costruita usando un flash di una vecchia fotocamera; al modello si aggiunsero una granata della prima guerra mondiale, il manico di un rubinetto e un condotto preso da un motore Derwent. * Spada laser di Dart Fener: Essendo la spada di un Sith, è riconoscibile dal raggio laser rosso. L'elsa è cilindrica, lunga 28 cm, a creste nere, in lega di metallo e carbonio composito, e due cristalli kyber, e quando accesa la lama laser è regolabile grazie a una funzione bifase che consente di controllarla e modificarla manualmente sempre grazie ai cristalli. L'arma presentava una camera nera con cella energetica, un emettitore di copertura smussato, una cella energetica ad alto rendimento di diatium; e le normali manopole di regolazione della potenza e della lunghezza. Dart Fener perfezionava e aggiornava costantemente la sua spada laser per la massima potenza e stabilità della lama; il design si basa sulla prima spada laser di Anakin. Si tratta della quarta spada laser usata da Anakin, ma è la prima spada laser che usa quando venne corrotto dal Lato Oscuro. Fu con questa spada che uccise il suo ex mentore Obi-Wan e per aver mozzato la mano destra del figlio Luke Skywalker. L'arma venne perduta sulla seconda Morte Nera, durante il quale nel duello finale il figlio amputa a sua volta la sua mano robotica. Negli artwork di Zimmerman Julius Zimmerman ha ritratto le spade laser in 4 vignette (di cui 2 versioni alternative tra essi): Spada laser/Galleria|- Tematiche e voci coinvolte |-|Tematiche= |-|Voci= Collegamenti esterni * (IT) Cristallo per spada laser, Javapedia. * (IT) Spada Laser, Javapedia. * (IT) Spada laser, SWX. * (IT) Spada laser, Wikipedia, l'enciclopedia libera. * (EN) Lightsaber, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (EN) Darth Vader's lightsaber, Wookieepedia. * (EN) Kyber crystal, Wookieepedia. * (EN) Lightsaber, Wookieepedia. * (EN) Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber, Wookieepedia. Categoria:Guerre stellari Categoria:Lettera S Categoria:Oggetti Categoria:Pagine in costruzione